4 Things That Didn't Happen on Spring Break
by nlfrederick
Summary: Written June 9, 2008  What might have happened for four different couples if things had happened just a little differently in Myrtle Beach.


**4 Things That Didn't Happen on Spring Break**

**Fandom:** Greek

**Pairings:** Cappie/Casey, Cappie/Rebecca, Frannie/Evan, Ashleigh/Hot Guy

**Author's Notes:** Obviously these scenarios aren't the way things happened. However, even though they aren't, there are still spoilers for the Spring Break Finale. And yes, you see both C/C and C/R in this…because I think that even though Rebecca-Freaking-Logan went Rebecca-Freaking-Crazy (for a really good reason), she and Cappie do make a cute couple…even if my Greek OTP is C/C.

**Disclaimer:** Greek and its characters are not mine. They are the amazing creations of Patrick Sean Smith and are owned by ABC Family.

* * *

_The First Thing._

When the hot guy with the bottle opener flip flop opened the bottles for her, Ashleigh decided to introduce herself.

"Thanks for that, I'm Ashleigh, Zeta Beta Zeta at Cyprus-Rhodes."

"Really? That's weird, I go to Cyprus-Rhodes, too."

It was only after she had returned to Casey with the bottles that she realized she didn't know his name. But at least she knew where he went to school.

* * *

_The Second Thing_

When Evan was around, Frannie couldn't help but wonder if she would finally get her chance. All of her advice to Casey and Evan, and even Ashleigh, had all been for a reason, even if she didn't know all the reasons just yet.

What she did know, was that if she didn't do something soon, Evan's Myrtle Beach experience would be very lacking in the one thing she knew she could provide. Substance.

So the next night, when Evan pulled her along to go with him after the other Omega Chi brothers, she thought, _This might be the moment._

And when they were finally alone, and he answered her million dollar question, something surprised her about his answer—the fact that he had not said "Both." but instead had said "Because I want to be with you."

So when he asked her his million dollar question, she knew in her heart that while she would enjoy the perks of him being Evan Chambers, that didn't really matter as much as the fact that she really wanted to be with him, too.

___

* * *

_

_The Third Thing._

When he ran after Rebecca on the beach that afternoon, Cappie could tell that something was bothering his little siren. So when he asked her if everything was okay, even though she said it was, he knew better.

"Cut the crap, Becks, you're not okay. What's wrong, you look like they just announced that sex is the leading cause of cancer or something."

She sighed, and he knew he had her. She told him what had happened regarding her father's implication in a prostitution ring, and then went off into a tirade.

"I had to find out from a stupid reporter! Why couldn't my father call me and tell me himself? You know, I get really tired of him not telling me things."

He knew that she needed to rant and rave at least a little bit, but he also knew that a public beach in Myrtle Beach was _not_ the place to do it.

"Uh, you know what, Becks? Maybe we should take this somewhere else? Would you like for me to cancel our banana boat ride?"

Needless to say, Rebecca-Freaking-Logan never entered a wet t-shirt contest in Myrtle Beach while on Spring Break.

* * *

_The Fourth Thing._

When they got back to the hotel, the news had already gone off, and the TVs in the lobby were showing bad _Frasier_ reruns. Casey went up to her room, got her purse, came back downstairs, and she and Cappie went to find breakfast.

When they finished with that, they went to the beach, and Cappie helped Casey finish her Spring Break list.

When they finished with that, he walked her back to her hotel, and they said they would see each other at the party that night.

When she got completely inside the hotel, she saw the headline on the paper—"Senator Logan Implicated in Scandal Involving Prostitution Ring." Then she asked the receptionist where she could find Miss Logan's suite, and sucked it up and did what a Zeta Beta Big Sister was supposed to do.


End file.
